


Resistance

by kelseycurtis



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A smutty one shot for a writing challenge on TumblrCome follow me https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	Resistance

Prompt: “Stop hiding, I know you’re in there.”

Raven’s P.O.V

I'd recently attempted to flee from Asgard. The plan had failed, and Loki had dragged me all the way back to the palace. He was no longer the man I had married. Everything had changed the day we had gone to Joutenheim. When his father had gone into an Odin sleep. When we had been crowned king and queen of Asgard. He wanted to destroy Joutenheim, their whole race. I couldn't be a part of that. I'd been with egotistical psychos before, he wasn't allowed a second chance. I would make another escape attempt soon.

I'd been allowed out of our room and I'd taken this small opportunity to hide in another spare bedroom. I just hoped he would leave me alone. That was short lived however as there was a knock at the door. My stomach dropped, why couldn't he just leave me alone?  
“Stop hiding from me, my love, I know your in there,” came his voice from the other side of the door.  
I remained silent in the hopes that maybe he would just go away. Unfortunately, not. He tried the door handle, sighing as he realised it was locked.   
“Open the door,” he demanded. 

I remained where I was, too afraid to move. We both knew he would get in eventually. The next time Loki tried to door handle, the door opened. He’d likely used his magic to unlock it. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. I was trapped. I had no choice but to face him. He stepped closer and I took a step back, wanting to keep distance between us.   
“Why do you hide from me, my queen?” He asked.  
“You know why.”  
“If I’m that bad you would have done better to resist me last time.”  
“You didn’t give me much choice.”  
“Perhaps I should have kept you in that collar longer.”

Loki closed the distance between us, now having me backed against the wall.   
“I’m not sure I like how stubborn your being, my queen,” he spoke, a warning clear in his voice.   
I felt like spitting at him, but I knew that would get me in more trouble. All I could do was remain silent.   
“What happened to my obedient little whore? So willing to let me do just about anything to her,” Loki questioned mockingly.   
That struck a nerve with me. I drew my hand back and struck him across the face. Loki hissed before wrapping a hand around my throat.   
“If you weren’t my wife I would have you executed for that. I guess I’ll have to find a more fitting punishment,” he threatened. 

Loki forced his lips on mine, keeping a possessive hand around my neck. I tried to remain calm, tried to keep my body and mind from giving into him. His free hand wandered across the front of my dress, squeezing my breasts through the thin fabric. My body began to react, a heat starting to build between my legs. Loki tore the garment from me, proving how flimsy the material was. His hand went between my legs, rubbing me through my lacy panties. He smirked when he felt the wet patch.   
“You might hate what I want to do to others, but you can’t deny how much you love what I do to you,” he taunted.   
I whined, desperate for more contact. I knew once this was all over I would regret this and be mad at myself for giving in, but right now I couldn’t tell right from wrong. 

“So wet for me already and I’ve hardly done anything,” he continued.   
Loki finally removed the hand from around my neck only to replace it with his lips. He kissed and nipped at my sensitive areas, knowing it would only fuel my lust for him. I bit my lip, desperate to not make a sound. Loki pushed my panties inside and forced two fingers into my wetness. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning as he started a fast pace. Loki sucked a purple mark into my neck, moving down and leaving others along my shoulders and collarbones. I wanted more, so much more. My hips bucked, and I pleaded with my eyes, hoping he would give me what I wanted. 

He ignored my silent plea, continuing the pace he had already set. Loki started rubbing my clit with his thumb, forcing more moans from me. With his free hand he hooked a leg over his hip, giving him better access. I gripped his forearm, my nails digging into his armour. Loki started to curl his fingers against my g-spot, my orgasm starting to build quickly. Loki continued to bring me to the edge before pulling his fingers from me, denying me release. I made a sound a frustration. Loki’s lips moved up to my ear.  
“Beg,” he whispered. 

My stubbornness reawakened, and I shoved him back. He didn’t look impressed, letting out a sigh of impatience.   
“I think you want to be punished again, why else would you be acting like this?” Loki smirked.   
This time he grabbed a fistful of my hair, dragging me over to the bed.   
“You need to be taught how to be obedient, good obedient whores get rewards,” he continued.   
Loki sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling me across his lap. I braced myself for the first strike.   
“You’ll get ten and you’ll count every single one. If not, we’ll start again,” he threatened.   
Finally, he brought his hand down, a light sting spreading across the skin.

“One,” I forced out.  
Satisfied Loki brought his hand down on the other cheek, spreading the pain. My fists clenched, as I did my best to ignore the sting.   
“Two,” I continued.  
He continued his assault, each spank getting harder and in a different spot. It was getting harder to count. Finally, we reached ten, my ass likely red with his handprint spread across my skin. Loki stroked over the skin as if to soothe it.   
“Much better, now that you’ve learnt your lesson, on your hands and knees,” he ordered.   
I climbed down from his lap, getting into position on the floor. Loki undressed himself before kneeling behind me. 

He leaned down, nipping at the backs of my thighs and my rear. I squealed and writhed only to be held in place. Loki stopped leaving more marks on me, deciding to pleasure me with his tongue instead. I moaned softly, arching my back for more. He continued, circling my clit with his tongue whilst he held me in place, so I couldn’t buck into his face.   
“Loki, please,” I finally caved in.  
I felt him smirk against me.   
“Only because you asked so nicely,” he spoke.   
Whilst he stopped torturing me with his tongue that didn’t completely stop his teasing however. 

He pressed himself against me, now teasing me with the head of his cock. I whined, pressing myself back against him.   
“Please,” I begged once more.   
Finally, he gave me what I wanted, slowly pushing into me. I moaned, attempting to grab fistfuls of the carpet beneath us. Loki started a rough pace, his hips slamming against mine. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back hard.   
“Look at yourself when I fuck you, look how desperate you look,” he taunted.  
In front of us was a floor length mirror, reflecting both our imagines back at us. All I could do was moan in response. 

Loki continued the rough pace, the room slowly filling with the sound of skin on skin and our moans and curses. Loki used my hair as leverage to pull me back onto him, his free hand gripping my waist. My scalp stung but the pace he had set was a good distraction from the pain. I did my best to push back against him, trying to match his pace. He pushed my face down into the carpet, my ass raised in the air as he continued fucking me hard. My nails continued to dig into the carpet, my moans now muffled by the flooring. Loki reached between us, finding my clit. At this point I was desperate to cum, having been built up so many times just to be denied release. I needed it. My orgasm built quickly once more, my legs shaking a little. 

Loki pulled me up by my hair again, forcing me to look at myself once more.  
“I want you to watch as I make you cum,” he growled.  
He continued rubbing my clit, desperate to make me finish. A few more strokes and I finally reached my much-needed climax with a loud cry of his name. I writhed, my back arching, my hips bucking as he continued working me through my orgasm. Loki reached his own a few moments later, cursing through gritted teeth. He rolled me on to my stomach, leaning down to kiss me hard.   
“We’re far from finished here, my queen.”


End file.
